Nightmares
by kingdomfantasies
Summary: "Eren. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Armin asked. {Ereri}


Eren was sat patiently in the Survey Corps meeting hall. Armin and Mikasa were doing some sort of Maneuver Gear training with the rest of the formed 104th Trainee Corps. For some reason, Eren wasn't allowed to join them, but he guessed it was because of them still not being sure about his Titan powers. A few minutes later, Armin, along with the rest of the group, piled themselves into the hall. They all sat themselves at their usual tables and begun chatting about the day. The room had turned from being completely silent into a house for chaos.

"Eren! How are you?" Armin shouted at Eren as he quickly walked over to where Eren was sat.

"Alright I've been bored out of my mind for the past two hours. How was training?" Eren replied smiling at Armin.

"It was okay, but Captain Levi kept shouting at us. We thought he must had had a rough night or something. He looked so tired when we began training this morning. He got really mad with Connie. He and Sasha kept whispering saying that he spent the night with Petra and he wasn't too happy. By not being too happy, I mean Levi slapped both of them across the face a few times." Armin explained looking down at the table. Eren smiled slightly when Levi's name was mentioned. He stopped smiling once Armin looked back up at him in case Armin got suspicious. They sat talking normally until Armin asked a strange and random question.

"Eren. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Armin asked.

Eren froze. He couldn't lie so he decided not to. He had a brief flashback to the previous night when Armin said kissed.

Levi had just finished discussing funding plans for the Survey Corps with Erwin. The corridor of the lodging area at the Survey Corps was still and quiet. Lights were visible from some rooms, mostly the squad leaders and people higher up, Levi knew how hard paperwork was and he had spent many nights doing it. The dark wooden clock on the wall read a time close to midnight. He knew someone might hear him so he tried to walk slowly and quickly. He turned the corner towards where the trainee's rooms were. The corridor was even quieter, all that was audible were Levi's footsteps. He walked further until he reached a certain room. Room 17. Eren Jaeger. Eren had just been transferred to a proper room since they trusted him out of the dungeons. Levi was relieved; at least he didn't have to guard the brat anymore. A gasp was heard coming from his room. Levi crept closer to the room and he was sure he could hear small shouts coming from the dark room. As much as he hated to admit it, Eren's huge emerald-green eyes and his somewhat explosive personality really got to him. No matter how much of a brat or a pain in the arse he was. Slowly, he decided to enter Eren's room. He opened the door and peeked in. The figure lying in bed was tossing and turning as if he was having a nightmare. Rapidly, Eren's hot up and was sat, eyes wide open, in his bed with tears forming in his beautiful clear eyes.

"Eren!" Levi whispered loudly as he softly shut the door and dashed to where Eren was. Levi hated to show emotions, but he felt he could infront of Eren. Another reason why he liked the boy so much.

"You're alive?" Eren muttered wiping away the falling tears. Levi had to admit, the boy was cute. The covers fell off Eren's shoulder and Eren flopped over on the bed and buried his head in the covers.

"I'm here aren't I? What happened?" Levi asked taking a seat at the edge of Eren's bed.

"I had a terrible nightmare. Worse than they usually are. Everyone was dying. We were riding through the forest. All the trees were shadowing everywhere and no one could find each other. The next thing I knew I saw everyone crushed or torn into pieces. You…were dead. I didn't know if I had anyone! I was so scared!" Eren wept, grabbing the clean white sheets and sobbing straight into them. It was clear the nightmares were a huge part of Eren's life. Levi sub-consciously grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him into a lasting embrace. Eren's tears ceased for a moment as he realised Levi was there. Eren buried his head into the side of Levi's neck and Levi pulled him even tighter lessening the space between them.

"Levi…d-do you like me?" Eren stammered as he recovered from the tears. His voice was a bit muffled since he was still tight against Levi's body.

"I can't lie. Yes. I like you and I love you. I really do." Levi said softly as he released Eren's head away from his shoulder so he could look straight into those powerful eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment and Eren smiled. Still smiling, Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren.

"Can you stay here? Just a bit longer." Eren whimpered.

"Of course, I'll stay with you, you shitty little brat." Levi replied with a slight smile. It wasn't often the Captain smiled. Most people saw him as a bitter person. Eren now knew what he was like really and knew he loved him so much.

. They stayed together and made sure they enjoyed every moment.

As he got back to reality, Eren looked back at Armin more confidently.

"No, I haven't kissed a _girl_."

**A/N: This was based on a prompt a friend gave me which is in the summary and it ended up being nothing like I expected it to be. Like I was going to do some comedy. But this happened. Oh well :P**


End file.
